Still
by relasidanfungsi
Summary: "You used to be here.." a Day6 Fanction, bxb. pairing; Jaepil/Dopil and a lil bit angst. Disclaimer : the characters are not mine, they belong to their agancy, the story is. enyoy!


Tolong dimengerti di sini alurnya sedikit aneh.

..

..

..

**Klik**.

**Pip**.

'_Hyung ini aku Dowoon.. kau tau aku selalu ada untukmu kan? Hubungi aku kapanku kau butuh_.'

**Pip**

'_Wonpil? Ini aku Younghyun, nomorku selalu aktif untukmu. Kau harus kuat_.'

**Pip**

'_Wonpil? Wonpil? Kau di sana? Dengar, kau harus kuat dan tabah. Aku dan yg lain selalu ada untukmu_.

**Pip**.

'_Sayang? Ini ibu.. kau baik? Kalau kau merasa kesepian pulanglah ke rumah. Ayah juga selalu menanyakanmu. Kamu menyayangimu nak_..'

**Klik**.

..

Wonpil mematikan pesan suara di pesawat telponnya. Lampu Benda itu masih berkedip menandakan masih banyak pesan lain yg tersimpan, tapi dibandingkan mendengarkan pesan-pesan itu, ia lebih memilih berjalan menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan malam.

..

Wonpil melirik jam, tepat pukul sembilan, yg itu artinya Jae terlambat lagi untuk pulang. Wonpil mendesah panjang menatap masakannya di meja, makanan akan dingin jika Jae tidak memakannya segera, tapi biarlah setidaknya ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam.

Dengan langkah terseok Wonpil memutuskan untuk menunggu saja dengan berbaring di atas sofa depan tv yg menyala dan menampilkan serial Netflix yg entah sudah berada di episode berapa. Tapi di antara kantuk dan suara tv yg memenuhi ruangan, Wonpil ingat jika Jae tidak suka jika ia menunggunya hingga larut dan tertidur di atas sofa.

Untuk itulah Wonpil yg setengah mengantuk, berjalan menuju kamar, mengganti baju dengan ringkas lalu menyemprotkan parfum yg biasa Jae gunakan di atas bantal agar dirinya merasa kalau Jae ada, sedang tidur di sampingnya.

Kantuk menguasai saat Wonpil mendengar seseorang membuka pintu, itu pasti Jae.. tapi Wonpil terlalu mengantuk untuk menyambutnya. Lagipula ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam kan?

Pagi hari saat terbangun, Wonpil sudah tidak menemukan Jae di sampingnya, hanya tersisa rasa dingin di atas ranjang, yg artinya Jae semalam tadi tidak tidur di sampingnya.

Tidak mau memikirkan banyak hal, Wonpil memutuskan meninggalkan kamar dan menemukan tv yg masih menyala, bantal dan selimut di atas sofa.

Itu pasti Jae yg lupa mematikan tv. Dan semalam, pemuda itu pasti tidur di sofa, pikir Wonpil.

Makan malam di atas meja pun masih utuh tanpa tersentuh sama sekali.

..

..

..

"Wonpil tidak masuk lagi?"

Younghyun mendongak menatap Sungjin, lalu mengangguk ringkas.

"Ini sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk, kau tidak berniat mengunjunginya?"

Younghyun mendesah berat, "aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jae hyung yg sedang Flu."

Sungjin menatapnya prihatin, "apa?"

"Aku tau oke."

Kali ini giliran Sungjin yg mendesah, "kau harus rajin mengunjunginya dan menemaninya. Dia butuh teman."

"Aku tau.. tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus-terusan seperti itu."

"Aku tau ini berat." Ucap Sungjin dan memberikan usapan menenangkan di punggung Younghyun. "Bukankah beberapa hari lagi ulang tahunnya? Beri dia kejutan."

"Ya.. aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu."

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah mengajak Dowoon juga?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

Keduanya mendesah berat bersamaan, lalu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

..

"Wonpil, kau tidak masuk kuliah lagi?"

Wonpil sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut, wajahnya terbenam diatas bantal. "Tidak, di luar sedang hujan." Wonpil menyahuti pelan, tenggorokannya sakit jika menelan tanda bahwa ia akan terserang flu.

"Kau bisa menggunakan payung..."

"Tidak mau."

"Kim Wonpil!"

Wonpil mengerang sebelum bangun duduk di atas tempat tidur, selimut tebal masih menutupi kakinya sebatas pinggang, Jae ikut duduk di sisi tempat tidur, terlihat lebih bersinar dari biasa, senyumnya terkembang menyaksikan Wonpil yg sedang meregangkan tubuh dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa itu?" Ketika Wonpil membuka matanya, Jae sedang memegang sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru yg terulur di hadapan Wonpil.

"Hadiah ulang tahun."

"Kau bercanda? Ulang Tahunku kan besok?" Wonpil menatap Jae dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau besok aku bisa bersamamu." Jae meletakkan kotak kecil itu di tangan Wonpil.

"Pekerjaan lagi?"

"Hmm.. maaf ya."

Wonpil mengangguk kecil, "apa isinya?"

"Buka saja."

Wonpil segera membuka ikatan pita pink di atas kotak itu, matanya melotot kaget ketika mendapati sebuah cincin perak dengan permata kecil yg bersinar karena terkena pantulan cahaya lampu kamar.

"_Happy early birthday, sweetheart_.." Jae tersenyum lagi, lebih lembut, lebih nyata.. tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Wonpil yg memejamkan mata meresapi hangatnya belaian tangan Jae. Atau setidaknya itu yg Wonpil rasakan.

Jae membantunya memasang cincin itu dijarinya, "Jadi apa yg akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Wonpil melirik keluar ke arah jendela yg basah karena titik-titik hujan. "Aku ingin tidur lagi saja, di luar masih hujan.."

"Hmmm.. jangan lupa untuk bangun dan makan siang."

Saat kembali berbaring di atas ranjang dan meringkuk ke dalam selimut tebal. "Ya aku akan ingat, tidak seperti kau yg lupa membangunkanku waktu itu."

Jae hanya tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Wonpil. Lagi.

Dan saat Wonpil membuka mata, Jae sudah tidak ada di sana. Hanya tertinggal wangi parfum dan rasa dingin yg menyelimutinya.

..

Wonpil suka hujan. Atau setidaknya dulu pernah menyukai hujan.. tapi sekarang.. Wonpil jelas membencinya..

Hujan selalu mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yg membuat kepalanya sakit, membuat matanya menangis dan membuat hatinya bagai ditusuk-tusuk.

Dulu suara deras hujan yg pertama ia dengar ketika ia terbangun di rumah sakit. Tempat itu tidak asing lagi baginya, ia selalu menunggu Jae di sana menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi ada banyak hal yg tidak jelas di ingatannya, ketika ia berbaring di sana, mendengar seorang perawat yg mengecek keadannya, teman-temannya yg datang untuk menemaninya, suara-suara samar para keluarga pasien yg datang berkunjung, decitan suara kursi roda yg bertemu lantai, suara alat-alat kesehatan yg terbuat dari besi dan Jae yg selalu datang untuk sekedar mengecek apakah ia sedang merasa bosan atau tidak, semua itu hanya tergambar samar di ingatannya.

Tapi hal yg bisa Wonpil ingat dengan baik adalah lembutnya kain sprei kasur rumah sakit dan aroma obat-obatan serta alkohol yg steril, juga sakitnya jarum suntik yg menusuk kulitnya. Terkadang hangatnya tangan Jae yg membelai wajahnya juga, dan jika beruntung, Jae akan membawa gitar dan memainkannya beberapa lagu.

Hingga nyanyian Jae itu membuatnya merasa mengantuk dan entah bagaimana juga merasa lelah.. jadi Wonpil berpikir tidak masalah untuk tidur di sana, ada Jae yg akan membangunkannya

Lalu Wonpil memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur di antara rasa lelahnya.

Dan Wonpil tertidur dengan harapan Jae akan datang membangunkannya.

Tapi Jae tidak pernah datang untuk membangunkannya.

Sampai akhirnya butuh satu bulan untuk Wonpil terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Tanpa Jae. Dan kehangatannya.

..

..

..

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Dowoon tolonglah! Kejutannya tidak seru jika hanya aku dan Sungjin Hyung."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat keadaannya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia baik-baik saja!"

"Jangan bohongi dirimu, hyung."

Younghyun sedikit tersentak, tapi ia tidak menyerah dan terus memberikan Dowoon tatapan memohon.

Hingga akhirnya Dowoon menyerah dan menghela nafasnya, "baiklah.. tapi aku tidak bisa lama. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum penuh kebohongan di hadapannya."

..

"SURPRISE!"

"Kalian?"

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun.. selamat ulang tahun.. selamat ulang tahun Wonpil.. selamat ulang tahun.."

Younghyun maju memasangkan topi kerucut di kepala Wonpil, lalu memberi ruang bagi Sungjin untuk maju dan menjulurkan cake dengan lilin yg menyala pada bagian atasnya.

"Berdoa dulu, hyung!"

Wonpil mendongak karena suara itu.. itu Dowoon.. "Ka-kau datang?"

Dowoon hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo masuk, tidak baik berdiri di luar." Wonpil mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Kalian sudah makan siang? Aku membuatkan Jae makan siang, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang hari ini."

Ketiganya saling terdiam dan hanya saling lirik penuh arti, sebelum berdehem nyaring dan Sungjin membuka suara, "Ya.. kami belum makan siang."

"Bagus, ayo ke dapur.. bawa kuenya juga." Wonpil berjalan lebih dulu, sementara ketiganya saling lirik sebelum mengikuti Wonpil di belakang.

Ketiganya kembali saling lirik ketika melihat tidak ada sepiring pun makanan di atas meja..

"Ba-baiklah.. kita potong kue saja terlebih dulu." Younghyun memecah keheningan.

..

"Kalian lihat?"

"Hmmm?"

Wonpil tersenyum lebar sembari mengangkat tangannya, "Jae memberiku cincin ini sebagai hadiah." Ia memamerkan jarinya pada ketiga orang di depannya.

Terlalu bahagia hingga tidak menyadari jika ketiganya kembali saling lirik dalam keheningan yg dipenuhi kebingungan harus bersikap seperti apa.. karena mereka bertiga tidak melihat satu pun cincin tersemat di jari Wonpil.

"Cincinnya bagus." Celutuk Sungjin mencairkan suasana.

Younghyun mengumpat pelan, sementara Dowoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Wonpil pelan.

"Iya."

Wajah Wonpil mendadak berubah sendu, "Tapi sayang sekali ia memberiku kemarin.. bukannya hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja..." wajah Wonpil berubah sumringah lagi. "Karena ada kalian di sini.."

..

..

..

"AKU TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI!"

"Dowoon.."

"Sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura?" Dowoon meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Aku.. semua ini harus berakhir, hyung!" suaranya melemah saat mengatakan itu.

"A-aku.." Younghyun menghela nafasnya.

"Wonpil hyung butuh seseorang yg membuka matanya.. dia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini! Dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan hyung!"

"Tidak bisakah kita membiarkannya seperti ini saja?"

"Demi Tuhan Hyung!" Dowoon menatap Younghyun penuh emosi. "Sampai kapan kita harus membiarkannya? Ini sudah satu tahun lamanya."

"Tapi setidaknya Wonpil terlihat bahagia." Younghyun menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya tidak berani menatap Dowoon.

"Seperti itu yg hyung sebut bahagia? Wonpil hyung tidak bahagia, dia tersiksa. Dia.. Dia sakit! Dan jangan berani-berani hyung mengabaikannya."

Dowoon selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaan Wonpil yang sesungguhnya.. anak itu memang selalu terlihat baik-baik di dunia yg ia ciptakan sendiri.. tapi bagaimana jika ia harus menghadapi kenyataan yg sebenarnya? Dowoon menyayangi Wonpil lebih dari apapun, melihat Wonpil bahagia adalah prioritas utamanya, itulah sebabnya dulu ia melepas Wonpil untuk Jae.. Tapi bukan kebahagian seperti ini yang ia maksud.. bukan kebahagian yg penuh dengan kebohongan belaka. Bukan kebahagian yg membuat Wonpil akan tersiksa nantinya.

Dowoon tidak mau melihat Wonpil menangis lagi.

"Wonpil hyung butuh seorang dokter jiwa, kehadiran kita saja tidak cukup untuknya."

Mata Younghyun melotot, "Wonpil hyung tidak gila.."

"Lalu kita menyebutnya apa? Halusinasi? Delusi?"

Younghyun terdiam.

"Hyung, Jae yg selalu Wonpil hyung sebut itu sudah tidak ada! Jae yg Wonpil hyung maksud itu sudah meninggal satu tahun yg lalu..."

..

..

..

Wonpil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.. hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka.. dan Jae tidak kunjung datang di tempat Wonpil menunggu.. padahal ia sudah berjanji.

Menghela nafasnya, Wonpil memilih untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi..

Sampai akhirnya harapannya tinggallah harapan. Jae tidak kunjung datang.

..

"Marry me? Aku mungkin memang belum sempurna.. maka dari itu aku memilihmu karena kau menyempurnakanku.."

Wonpil membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.. tidak menyangka jika mendapatkan kejutan manis seperti itu. Matanya menatap cincin perak yg Jae julurkan di hadapannya sembari berlutut.

Jae baru saja melamarnya.. meskipun berlokasi di koridor rumah sakit di mana banyak perawat dan dokter serta pasien yg menyaksikan mereka tapi tetap saja bagi Wonpil itu hal itu adalah hal yg paling manis yg pernah Jae lakukan untuknya.

..

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mencari cincinku.. sepertinya terjatuh di sana.."

"Sudah kau duduk saja, biar aku yang.."

Jae berusaha meraba-raba karpet mobil dekat kakinya sambil tetap menjaga konsentrasinya pada jalanan.

"Ketemu?"

Jae menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu Jae, nanti saja.."

Tapi jelas Wonpil sudah amat sangat terlambat saat suara benturan besi dan suara pecahan kaca mengalahkan suara teriakannya.

Hujan turun dengan intensitas tinggi waktu itu.. di antara derasnya suara hujan samar Wonpil mendengar suara sirene, suara kasak kusuk orang sekitar dan suara detak jantung seseorang yg mulai melemah atau mungkin itu adalah suara detak jantungnya sendiri, waktu itu di kepalanya hanya ada satu orang; Jae. Ketika membuka mata Wonpil melihat Jae yg terhimpit di antara kemudi dengan kepala bersimbah darah, kedua matanya tertutup. Wonpil berusaha memanggil, tapi suaranya tidak berhasil keluar. Wonpil mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Jae, tapi tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dari mobil yg sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Jae membuka mata, berusaha mencari sosok Wonpil, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bergumam 'aku mencintaimu' tanpa suara, sebelum suara ledakan memekakan telinga terdengar.

..

..

..

Wonpil mengamati awan mendung dari balik kaca mobil. Sungjin mengemudikan benda itu dengan amat pelan, membuat bangunan-bangunan di luar terlihat bergerak lambat.

Wonpil bingung Sungjin hendak membawanya ke mana.. ia bahkan memintanya untuk berpakaian rapih dan membeli sebuket bunga tulip di toko bunga tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat."

"Hanya kita berdua?"

"Younghyun dan Dowoon akan menyusul nanti."

..

Wonpil limbung.. rasanya seperti kedua kakinya tidak menapak tanah.. udara seolah ditarik dari paru-parunya, jantungnya bagai ditusuk-tusuk, tapi nafasnya memburu, matanya memburam ketika menangkap nama yg terukir pada pusara di depannya..

Jae Park Jaehyung

Seperti air bah yg mengisi kepalanya, ingatan-ingatan itu berlomba-lomba memasuki kepalanya, mendesaknya untuk kembali mengingat.

Jae is Dead.. he's dead... maka dari itu Jae tidak pernah datang untuk membangunkannya waktu itu, membuat tidur panjangnya terlalu nyenyak sampai ia menjadi lupa tentang kepergiannya. Tentang kepergian Jae yang meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Airmatanya mengalir deras di pipi. Di antara airmatanya yg terus mengalir.. Wonpil melihat sosok Jae yg tersenyum padanya.. senyum yg tidak pernah Wonpil lihat, senyum yg dipenuhi kelagaan, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh tanpa sekalipun menoleh dan menghilang dari penglihatan Wonpil yg memudar karena air mata.

Wonpil hendak mencoba untuk mengejarnya tapi sepasang tangan memeluknya erat.

Itu Dowoon.

"Tolong berhentilah." Suara Dowoon mengisi telinganya, membuat Wonpil melemas dan memilih untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir Wonpil melihat Jae.

Jae is dead.. but Wonpil needs to be alive... pasti hal itu hal itulah yg Jae inginkan.

..

..

.. 


End file.
